The new Calibrachoa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Jun Tsukahara in Yame, Fukuoka, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Calibrachoa varieties for commercial ornamental applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during September 2007.
The seed parent is an unpatented, unnamed proprietary seedling variety of Calibrachoa, with a pale greenish yellow flower. The pollen parent is an unpatented, unnamed proprietary seedling variety of Calibrachoa, with a dark red flower. The new variety was discovered in May, 2008 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2007 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Yame, Fukuoka, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CCZYE01-0’ by tissue culture was first performed at a research greenhouse in Yame, Fukuoka, Japan in May, 2008. Subsequently, the new variety has been propagated by vegetative cuttings, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.